


The Orchestra

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Severus keeps hearing an odd sound and resolves to find its source.





	The Orchestra

Severus frowned. There was that strange noise again. He had been hearing it constantly for the past two hours and he was beginning to wonder if he was mad. If he wasn't, the music, or rather, the annoying noise that bore very little semblance to music, would certainly drive him insane. What he couldn't understand was where it was coming from. Given that he was sitting in the dungeons, it was obviously emanating from above him, but who in the school would be playing it? It wasn't allowed, last time he checked, yet it hadn't stopped after hours.

He put his book down and pinched his nose resignedly. For a while, he debated if it was worth it to get up and find out what it was. Eventually, he decided to give it an effort and head out into the dungeons. The sound only grew louder as he headed upstairs. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the Great Hall. He quickened his pace, until he was standing in front of the large gates. Clearly, there was some kind of musical performance going on. Or at least the performer seemed to think it was musical at any rate.

He opened the doors, and stopped short at the site that greeted him. There, in the center, lay something that looked like some kind of makeshift stage, and on it stood some of the students of Hogwarts. They seemed to be of all ages and houses, but what shocked Severus the most was the tiny teacher standing at the very front, facing them. Apparently, Filius Flitwick wanted to start an orchestra at Hogwarts.

The members of said orchestra, though they looked excited, seemed to have no sense of music or rhythm, and each one was singing or playing at their own pace and to their own tune. Seeing Severus march towards them angrily, however, most of them stopped when they saw the Potions Master walking towards them with a furious expression on his face.

It was only when all the music had stopped, did Flitwick realise that something was wrong. He opened his eyes, which he had closed in order to completely immerse himself in the melody, and turned around. He saw Severus standing there, glaring at him, and his brow furrowed in confusion, just before he broke into a smile.

"I didn't know you were interested in our little orchestral group here, Severus! Have you come here to lend us an audience?" he asked, cheerily.

Severus looked back at him, expression deadpan.

"I am here to end this foolish nonsense! What do you think you are even doing?"

Flitwick flinched slightly at the anger in his colleague's tone.

"Why, I asked Minerva and got her consent to start a small choir and orchestra just so the students here can have some musical exposure-" he began, but was cut off.

"One could hardly call this ear-splitting cacophony, music," Severus said, quickly walking over to one of the violinists and taking her instrument.

Flitwick stood awestruck as the Potions Master began to softly play a beautiful tune on the violin, something he wasn't aware Severus could do. He quietly vowed to rope in the Slytherin for his orchestra as soon as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For TGS' 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Day 11.


End file.
